


Permutations

by Saevam



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Domestic, Domestic smut, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Humor, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Polyamory, Post-Series, Roleplay, Roughhousing, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Voyeurism, ambiguous timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saevam/pseuds/Saevam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless 3x4x5 smut written for the gw500 community's "trio challenge".  Each chapter focuses on the various permutations of the trio, with one of them being the lead in the proceedings.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permutations

3x4x5

Trowa likes to watch. It could be said that this one of the many perks of their relationship- that there were nights that he could kick back and view the performance that was very much for his eyes only.

 

The couch dips in a comforting way that cradles him just so that he's reclining but is still able to view the proceedings:

 

Quatre straddling Wufei; Quatre's pale hands squeezing Wufei's copper-toned pectorals, while Quatre's hips beat a lazy rhythm against Wufei's.

Trowa practically feels the shiver that courses through Wufei's taught body like a current, as his hand palms his half-hard erection that has yet to be freed from his jeans, in time with Quatre's languid tempo.

He enjoys watching them, enjoys watching them tease each other; draw the most elicit movements from the other-

"Play with his ass," Trowa breathes, and then is barely able to keep the noise of delight he makes from being too distractedly loud, when Quatre, after a playful tussle, manages to flip Wufei over onto his stomach.

The noises that Wufei makes as Quatre works him, are most satisfying.

Trowa loves to direct as well.

***  
3x4

The intercom on Quatre's desk indicates that his secretary is trying to reach him. Being the dutiful CEO that his is, Quatre attempts (what could be assumed is due to his habit to please everyone) to pick up the line, before Trowa's hand clamps down on both of Quatre's, pinning him to the fine wooden desk.

The feeling of Trowa's full weight and a nip to the ear, reminds Quatre how prudent it is for him to have not picked up the phone- seeing that he is bent over his desk, shirt long discarded, pants and briefs around his ankles, with Trowa mounting him from behind.

Quatre groans as Trowa seats fully within him; skin is electrified at every touch, no matter how hard or soft, Trowa traces upon him. Vaguely he feels his neck tie being undone- silk drawing away from his sweat slicked neck, only to be cinched tightly around his wrists and arms that his lover has pulled behind his bare back.  
Trowa gives an experimental thrust- one that is too shallow to do anything other than drive Quatre into a needy desperate mess- before his leans over Quatre's bound form to kiss at the ear that he had abused moments before,

"I know you're very good at multitasking, love-" his lover says in a breath that is half of a laugh and mostly a growl, "But what I have planned for you, is going to need your undivided attention."

***  
3x5

"These handcuffs are for official Preventers use only! I swear to the gods if I get written up for misuse of government property... " Wufei says in a tone that indicates that either he can not believe that his standard issued equipment has been turned against him, or that he is annoyed that he didn't think of doing this to Trowa in the first place.

This of course being, him being handcuffed to their bed posts.

Trowa cups his lover's face, drawing him in for a kiss, which Wufei is hesitant (at first) to return. Trowa doesn't mind Wufei's indignant attitude, because he knows that this is all part of the act...the one that Trowa is still unsure if it is conscious or not. As much as a tough act Wufei displays, Trowa knows that Wufei has to resist a certain amount before he can allow himself to submit.

There is nothing more satisfying than watching Wufei loose himself in the midst of well-wrought passion.

So here they are, half dressed, with Wufei tied to the bed posts and Trowa touching every inch of his lover as much possible.

Wufei of course jerks and twists, pretending that he hates it; but if the nicely forming bulge in his uniform pants are any indication, Trowa knows that this battle will soon be his.

***  
4x5x3

He is laying back in the soft sheets, soft but firm mattress, with the weight of his lovers near him, and he allows himself just to feel.

Feel the way the bed dips, the sheets rumple beneath them, and silken weight of the blindfold across his eyes. Most importantly, he feels them.

It took a bit of experimenting, for him to figure out how to incorporate his gift of empathy into their bedplay. Quatre hadn't known exactly what it was he was trying to do, but after some research, the blindfold had seemed the most logical route- after all wasn't there something to the notion of muting one sense to allow the others to heighten?

Heighten is an understatement... he feels to the point that his empathy is in overdrive.  
While he can certainly hear every little hitch of breath and moan from his lovers, and the anticipation of them touching him arouses him to no end, it is the feeling of their passions rise, plateau, and rise again, to culminate in a thundering pinnacle, that is intoxicating to him.

All five stages of love and response times three.

Wufei is physically moving astride him; Quatre can feel his tightly muscled thighs straddling him, and in his mind's eye Quatre can practically envision the way, Wufei's c skin his flushed so deep with arousal that his skin his stained from face, torso, to the inside of his thighs, kneeling over Quatre, positioning himself over the blonde's arousal to tease himself slightly before slowly impaling himself...

Quatre hisses in delight, has to stop himself bucking up, when seconds later he feels Wufei doing just as his mind had prescribed. He can feel Wufei's wince of pain turned pleasure in tandem with his own tangible feeling of Wufei sinking down onto him.

At a certain point it feels that there are two hearts beating within Quatre....and then a third finds its way inside his mind, and Quatre has to bite his lip to stop himself from spilling too early, when he feels Trowa pull his legs upward at an angle, the tops and sides of his thighs brushing the underside Wufei's thighs and hips, and exposing his own entrance for Trowa's pleasure.

Like his usual personality, Trowa's feelings are stealthy: hidden but always there. Both of his lovers are of the giving sort, but if Wufei's feelings matched his personality his would be an always rolling boil ready to overflow at any moment, while Trowa's were always at a controlled simmer, building to that flash point. And for that to be met, they need to wait. Need to allow Trowa to build the passion upwards; fortunately, Quatre knows how to help Trowa edge the production- even if it is inch by slow teasing inch at his and Wufei's expense.

Quatre loves it.

His own hands grip Wufei's hips to prevent his already impaled lover from rocking upwards, and plants Wufei in place- forcing Wufei to still, to feel, to be within the moment of being filled with Quatre. Quatre shares the shivering sigh that Wufei let's escape.

Reveling in Wufei's feeling of fullness almost distracts him from feeling Trowa; and the slow predatory manner in which the other man considers them, is almost too heady at this moment for Quatre. The meditative nature of Trowa's slow seduction becomes muddled and hazy to Quatre; intent masked, that only leaves Quatre to know that Trowa is going to do something, and whatever it is, they are going to simply love it.

The playful wickedness of the feeling, makes Quatre smile- well two can play at that game...

"Trowa, blindfold Wufei too..."He rasps, as one hand leaves a toned hip, to wrap itself around the base of his Asian lover's cock. He knows Wufei is going to protest- poor dear want's to finish this play, so that they can move onto the next round of pleasure- and right before Wufei can utter his dissent, he feels Trowa shift and the hears the rustle of fabric (along with Wufei's indignant groan).

Wufei's heightened sense of the unknown, washes over Quatre like warm licking flames, and for a moment it overwhelms Quatre to the point where it blocks out Trowa.

Quatre fumbles for a moment to adjust his grip on Wufei, but his hand blocked by Trowa's who is fitting one of the metal bands around Wufei's shaft.

Quatre can practically feel Trowa's teasing grin, There's more to come, my loves the intent seems to purr across his mind.

His hands are caught up in Trowa's; warm, firm, calloused, but always gentle. Always so gentle when they do this, so Quatre doesn't flinch when he feels silk wrap around one wrist, then his arms pulled long above his head before the silk is tied about the other wrist.

Then a kiss, long and deep, brings everything flooding into Quatre. The feeling of Trowa's rough lips pressing down on him, the feeling of Wufei seated astride his body, and both of their love and lust mingled around and mixed with Quatre's own. The flood is a torrent; overloading him, yet Quatre fights to stay above it all.

A little nip to the edge of Trowa's mouth, is all the warning Quatre gives, and so his taller lover leaves him. Stalking his way down the length of Quatre's form to bestow some attention on Wufei, who is practically quaking; Quatre rocks his up (he cannot help but want to tease Wufei) and enjoys the almost-delirious feeling that Wufei projects.

But it's when Trowa lifts his legs and spreads Quatre wide, that Quatre actually screams at the teasing flicker of tongue.

***

4x5

You wouldn't think it, just by knowing Wufei, that the man has an oral fixation that, as Quatre knows, is a force to be reckoned with. It's not just about sucking and licking, oh no; what makes Wufei amazing at this act, is the sheer amount of reverence Wufei puts into effort.

Quatre groans, and tries to stifle the noise. It wouldn't do well to get caught here in one of the many supply rooms in Preventers Headquarters, but he thinks has found, in this moment, that he has a very big flaw: that he is able to goad his lovers into anything.

Which right now, is apparently, baiting Wufei to the point, that his Asian lover wants nothing more than to blow him during their scheduled break time.

Of course, Quatre thinks, how could the ability to tempt his lovers be a bad thing, balanced as he is on top of a tower of boxed bond paper and Wufei's head in his lap; viciously tonguing at the fabric of the front of Quatre's khakis?

Quatre runs his fingers through Wufei's hair, loosening the hair tie and letting a curtain of black silk flow. He bites his fist as he feels his pant fly begin to separate, and then the cool breeze of air that hits his exposed skin that Wufei quickly begins to warm with confident hand.

Quatre swallows as his lover begins to ready him for the proceedings; he takes a moment adjust the leg that isn't resting on top of Wufei's shoulder, but rather is balancing on the floor upon the ball, before he nods that he is ready.

At Quatre's nod, Wufei lowers his mouth and his eyesight to the head, kissing it in a manner that blurs the action to the point that Quatre is unsure of when Wufei stopped kissing it and started massaging it with strong, slow movements of his lips.

Soon the whole length is treated in this manner, before Wufei releases it all- his cock all shiny and wet- and takes a moment to look up at Quatre; waiting for the silent command to continue that comes in the form of Quatre rocking his hips in invitation.

Wufei's smile is crooked and slightly arrogant, but he dutifully resumes his task, drawing the thickened length into his mouth; lips stretching nice and wide to accommodate Quatre's cock.

His dark eyes never leave Quatre as he begins to bob along the turgid member invading his mouth, and Quatre holds the gaze, enjoying the look of pleasure reflected in Wufei's eyes. But it's not a look of self-pleasure, no, it's the look that he's enjoying doing this for Quatre, that makes the blonde shiver.

Quatre runs his fingers through Wufei's hair once more, slowly carding them through the fine hair, across the shell of Wufei's ears, to tenderly stroke his lover's cheeks. Wufei's eyes flutter close at the caress, waiting patiently with Quatre's cock in his mouth, for Quatre's command to continue.

Quatre runs his thumb along Wufei's stretched lips; they're stained almost a ruddy pink from their efforts. He sighs when he feels Wufei swallow around his length, and begins to spread the slick spittle that has escaped at the corners of his love's mouth, across Wufei's drying lips.

If he wanted to, Quatre thinks, he could slide his fingers in as well- not because there is enough room, oh no, it's because, even if there wasn't, Wufei would do anything to accommodate whatever Quatre wants to to insert. Quatre barely bites back the groan that wants to desperately escape; it's difficult because there is something amazing about having one of the Preventer's finest on his hands and knees, with your dick in his mouth.

"Move back..." Quatre whispers hoarsely, sliding his leg from Wufei's shoulder to land it on the floor and standing up to his full height. Wufei crawls backward a pace, doing all he can to still keep Quatre inside of his mouth, and Quatre is more than pleased at Wufei's acquiescence.  
.

He grips the back of Wufei's head, fingers winding tightly in the black silk. Quatre feels the tremble of anticipation that rolls through Wufei, and gives and experimental thrust. Wufei swallows around him, the vibrations of his moan running pleasantly up Quatre's cock.

 

And so, Quatre decides, it is time to reward Wufei's diligence, by doing what they both know he wants. His grip tightens in Wufei's hair, and Quatre is loving the way that Wufei visibly submits.

Quatre smiles, again, noting the way Wufei's eyes are fixated upon him, and he begins to deliver deep, slow thrusts; fully intending to thoroughly fuck the mouth that is intent on worshiping him.

***

4x3

The look Trowa is giving him, nearly makes Quatre call this whole ridiculous thing off- he should have know that he should have ordered an actual police uniform...not the costume, that had a fitted top and short-shorts that cut off right below the curve of his ass.

"You're under arrest!" He orders; trying very hard to stay in character and to not start laughing at Trowa's expression that is now a weird mix of surprise, arousal and amusement.

Quatre tries again, "Hands where I can see them-"

Trowa snorts, "Aren't you supposed to read me my rights first, Officer?" and then flashes a grin so damnably cheeky that Quatre wonders for a moment if "Sexy Cops and Robbers" could still be well, sexy, if said sexy cop started beating the perp with his inflatable nightstick.

"Fine. You have the right to remain silent..."

"But aren't you supposed to make me scream, Officer? I promise a good show...i'll make sure to get you off for good behavior," and then Trowa dissolves into laughter.

The perp suddenly gets it in the face with one of the bed's decorative pillows, and begins to loudly complain about "police brutality".

"Come on, Trowa. You're never like this when we dress up as other things!" Quatre says as he aims another pillow at Trowa.

"That's because you're usually a Sultan and I am servant who is madly in love with his master that he'll do anything to please him, or you're proper aristocrat and I am the gypsy that leads him astray into a world of forbidden delight, and falls madly in love-"

"I know!," he exclaims , "I am trying to do something different... you'll have to admit, our usual scenarios aren't that much of a stretch for us," Quatre huffs and then (unsexily) readjusts the short-shorts that are riding up in the most annoying manner.

"Well, I am a bad guy, it makes sense that I resist arrest," Trowa says matter-of-factly as he rises from the bed in a lean line onto all fours, like a lion ready to pounce.

And he does, taking Quatre down in an effective (unsexy) heap. They wrestle for a bit. The movements eventually becoming more seductive- hips rubbing tantalizingly against each other, a few rough stray kisses landed here and there, before Trowa is immobilized beneath Quatre, with his hands secured in the costume's plastic set of hand cuffs.

They are both trying to catch their breathes after the tussle, but soon Quatre manages to push his apparent lust for seeing Trowa bound on the ground aside, to place a foot on the small of his lover's back.

"Let's try this again: You have the right to remain silent..." Quatre says merrily, as he twirls his blow-up nightstick.

Trowa to his credit, manages to keep his hands where Quatre "can see them" when the cheap cuffs do eventually break, consents to a strip search, and then after Officer Quatre relieves him if his briefs, Trowa "spreads 'em" without complaint.

***

 

5x4x3  
The lecture has gone long enough and is well past boring, then Wufei decides that he has had enough.

His eyes cast about the packed lecture hall, until he finds Trowa's doing the same sweep. Wufei can practically hear Trowa's plea of "I am bored!" from where the taller boy is seated a few rows down next to Duo, who has become fidgety from sitting too long and being forced to maintain a distance from Heero during this mission.

Wufei does feel badly for them, because he is this close to poking Heero in the knee, that Heero is juggling to the point that the desk of Wufei's auditorium chair is vibrating.

But alas, the mission dictated that Heero and Duo to pose as strangers until the given time, and so those two are just going to have to deal with the circumstances.

Fortunately, he and his boyfriends did not have to pretend- and he was going to take advantage of that comfort right now.

His eyes found Trowa's again and he gave his taller love a short nod before he began to search for Quatre in the crowd. Wufei practically zeroed in on the blonde figure on the opposite side of the hall, who seemed to be in a bit of a spot alluding his female desk mate. The female desk mate that seemed to be quite taken with the Winner heir.

Wufei stomped down the twist of jealousy that crept up and into his chest and glared at the interloper who was now trying to lean further into Quatre's space. Quatre, to his credit, looked uncomfortable but would not, due to his chivalrous background, truly push the girl away.

Well, then, it was time to come to Quatre's rescue; how efficient that said rescue would also help alleviate his and Trowa's boredom.

Wufei fingered the remote control in his pocket, and pressed the button. He was rewarded when his saw Quatre suddenly jump in his seat, and in the process, dislodge the desk hog.

Wufei looked over and down to see Trowa's attention honed on Quatre as well. Good. Trowa was now aware that the game was about to start.

So did Quatre, who seemed to be shooting a glare at Wufei that said, "Don't you dare...not now-"

Wufei pushed the button again and smiled as Quatre struggled to not visibly react to the vibrator Wufei had activated.

So far it had been short pulses, but now Wufei had left it on it's lowest setting- enough sensation to tease, but nothing really to draw attention to the wearer.

Trowa was practically salivating, eyes transfixed on Quatre's struggling form.

Heero shoved him suddenly, "Knock it off."

"Whatever do you mean, " Wufei said innocently as he discretely typed in the rules of the game into the text intended for Quatre and Trowa:

Quatre, you have a two minute head-start before Trowa and I come looking for you. Trowa, last person to find Quatre, gets his mouth.

"Perverts. Insatiable perverts," Heero grumped as he not so subtly read Wufei's cell phone.

"And what did the pot call kettle, Heero?" Wufei grinned, as he switched off the vibe for a few moments, before sending short little pulses to Quatre, who was now attempting to stand up and excuse himself without drawing too much attention.

"You three don't have to rub it in our faces," Heero scowled.

"Oh I know," Wufei said absently, "And your pervert of a roommate, doesn't have to leave for the night so that you can ask 'the new transfer student with the braid' over to study."

Heero looked at him with a hopeful expression "You're going to be out all night?"

Wufei shrugged and noted the time- one more minute-, "You said I was insatiable...that's reason to be out all night. That and Trowa's roommate went home for the day to visit family."

"Have fun stalking Quatre," Heero said with a wave.

Wufei didn't have to say that he would. With a final nod to Trowa the pair of them slipped off to find their blonde lover.

***  
Wufei peered around the corner of the court yard and was rewarded to find Quatre, who had unfortunately for him, been side-tracked by a teacher. Quatre was visibly trying to end the conversation as quickly as possible, but the teacher seemed not to notice that Quatre had more pressing matters that he needed to attend.

Speaking of pressing.

"Mr. Wither-Ah!-son," Quatre was biting his lip to keep himself under control, "I really must leave..I need to see the nur-Ah-stop it damnit!"

If the teacher looked confused at Quatre's outburst, he was more surprised when Wufei appeared and wrapped a supportive arm around Quatre's shoulder, "I told you I would escort you to the nurses' station, Winner," Wufei said innocently.

Quatre mumbled, "Oh, that's right," before he discretely elbowed Wufei in the ribs. Wufei countered with a press of the concealed remote.

"I'll take him from here, sir. He's had a very rough morning. I think he's going to be laid up all day."

The roll of Quatre's eyes did not escape Wufei. Wufei of course rewarded his lover with another press of the vibrator, and he was rewarded with Quatre involuntarily arching against him.

They bade the teacher farewell, and Wufei began to steer Quatre towards one of the classrooms that he knew would be unoccupied.

"I hate this game, " Quatre muttered as he allowed himself to be lead along.

"No, you hate losing this game. You didn't seem to mind much when you had control of the remote."

Quatre made a weak attempt to break Wufei's hold before he threatened, "Next time, both of you are having vibes in you, and then I am going to-"

Whatever Quatre had planned was cut off by Trowa practically aparating in front of them via the tree bough the taller boy had been hiding in, "Wouldn't that defeat the purpose then? Who would be the prey for the predators to fight over, hmm?" Trowa smiled as he pressed a kiss to Quatre's forehead.

"Hey now, he's mine this time, remember?" Wufei said pulling Quatre close so that he could nuzzle him from behind.

Quatre was practically wriggling in their grasp. Trowa reached out to thumb Quatre's soft lips, "Of course. As long as I have these wrapped around my dick, I am very happy conceding to you, Wufei."

Quatre groaned impatiently, the plea to hurry up and move this inside before they were caught did not need to be verbally articulated, now that Wufei had turned up the sensation of the vibrator.

They lead the blonde, who was now on increasingly shaking legs, into a classroom; and once the doors were locked and the open window shades drawn, Wufei and Trowa set about claiming their prize.

"Come here, love," Wufei motioned, and enjoyed the sight of Quatre stumbling towards him, face flushed with the beginning of arousal, and a nice bulge beginning to form in his uniform pants.

They kissed then, Quatre's kisses turning desperate and sloppy with each incremental change in the intensity that Wufei was increasing with the remote.

Trowa was behind him, guiding Wufei to sit back on a desk, while Wufei worked the fly of his pants open; he should have commanded Quatre to do it, but right now the blond seemed too incoherent to have the dexterity to do so. Quatre in this state became almost tunnel visioned; only able to to give and receive however he and Trowa dictated.

Quatre's mouth immediately went to work on Wufei's cock; lapping and sucking on the flesh with the most indecent of noises. Trowa was watching them, waiting his turn by palming himself through his uniform pants.

No need to leave Trowa completely out, Wufei thought as he beckoned Trowa over to him, and then with a fist wrapped about Trowa's uniform tie, Wufei drew his taller lover down for a kiss.

Wufei turned the vibrator up to full, and felt Quatre's yelp travel nicely up his dick- it went well with the sensation of Trowa's hands upon his chest, tweaking his nipples through the uniform shirt, as they kissed.

He pulled himself from Quatre's mouth, and the pair of them enjoyed the sight of Quatre kneeling on the floor, helplessly disheveled and aroused, before them.

It was time, Wufei decided, and he slid off the desk to help Quatre to his feet before guiding the blonde to lay face down on the desk.

Quatre squirmed a bit at the feeling of laying his full weight on top of his painfully hard erection, but he lifted his hips when Wufei ordered it, to allow his pants to be unbuckled and stripped from him.

Wufei paused a moment to take in the erotic vision of Quatre laying half-naked and desperate for attention on top of the desk, before Wufei finally shut off the vibe.

He extracted the bullet easily (although it didn't stop him from teasing the hole a bit as he did so), and pulled the tube of lubricant from his pocket. Quatre was making frantic little puffs of breath against the desk, and so Wufei felt it best for Trowa to distract him.

At Wufei's nod, Trowa freed his own erection, lifted Quatre's head from the desk and began to slowly feed the length into Quatre's willing mouth at the same time Wufei was inserting his slicked fingers into Quatre.

Quatre whined around Trowa's cock and bucked haphazardly against the desk.

'Oh god, Quat-" Trowa hissed as he gripped the back of Quatre's head for support, "'Fei...hurry up..."

"Yes, yes..." Wufei said languidly, enjoying the fact that he was teasing both of his lovers out if their minds. He spread Quatre wider, and nudged the head of his cock against the stretched pucker. Quatre made a strangled movement on the desk, that was quelled by Trowa's hands upon the blonde's shoulders and the whispered promises of "soon."

He steadied Quatre and then with a thrust at a well practiced angle, Wufei drove all the way home into the smaller body beneath him. He couldn't help the groan that escaped him from the pleasure he was experiencing being sheathed in Quatre. He pressed a kiss to the blonde's uniform shirt in praise.

Trowa leaned forward as best as he was able (without choking Quatre) to cup Wufei's face in his hands and drew Wufei up for a kiss.

Quatre wiggled impatiently beneath them, and Wufei couldn't help but laugh. He gripped Quatre's hips and drew back in time with Trowa who was pulling himself from Quatre's mouth to allow the blonde to swallow and breath.

"On three, then?" Wufei practically felts the deviousness in his smile; thankfully, Trowa bore a similar expression.

"On three."

And they both began to drive into Quatre's willing form.

***

5x3

It's not that they believe Quatre to be delicate. No, that's not the case at all. Quatre every now and then enjoys having it rough. But even then, they feel themselves holding back, because "rough" to Quatre, is within a well organized game of sexual play. They all know their places, they all know each others limits, and it's extremely satisfying and loving afterwards.

But sometimes it isn't enough for him and Trowa. Sometimes they both just really like to beat the hell out of each other, and if it turns to sex, well then, it's a very good time indeed.

This bout began as a simple sparing match. Just a few simple drills in The Preventer's gym, one Friday night when they both were on the ghost shift and Quatre, stuck at WEI.

A few practice jabs, here, and then a not-so practice jab there, followed by a kick that is too hard to be called "an accident".

Wufei and Trowa lock eyes for a moment- just one moment to consent to whatever is to follow; and a promise that no matter what happens, they will still love each after- and then for lack of a better term, all hell is unleashed.

The movements turn vicious; a flurry of expert moves that when the hits land on their intended targets' bodies the sounds reverberate around the room.

Wufei wondered, as he avoided Trowa's fist, what people would think of their relationship should they happen to wander by the gym. Would those people ever believe that the three of them were in a happy and balanced relationship? Well, as happy and balanced they could be, all things considered.

No, they probably would think that there was a severe anger management issue within their little trio.

Soon enough, Trowa is tiring, now standing out of Wufei's reach as the taller man takes a moment to calculate a new course of action to take Wufei down. Wufei also notices that Trowa is feeling the effects of their little "lovers quarrel". It should be against regulation to wear Preventer's uniform shorts so tight, he thinks, but then again, his own shorts are also beginning to feel unpleasantly tight.

Trowa smirked. "Bet you don't have the gall to do something about that, Chang," he teases indicating Wufei's clothed erection. They tended to resort to surnames with each other when they were in either a frustrated or teasing mood.

"Do you want me to do something about it, Barton?" Wufei grins, "I'd be glad to assist you, we both know how much you love it when you're topped."

Trowa's expression darkens, whether it is from annoyance or the thought of Wufei fucking him, is unsure, but Wufei decides that the thought of being inside of Trowa would be a rather nice way to round out this evening.

"Try me, Chang," Trowa counters, "I always look forward to hearing you scream my name."

Wufei bolts, raising to Trowa's bait; and takes a good hook to the face before he is sweeping his foot, hooking it behind Trowa's long legs and bringing the both of them down to the mat.

They wrestled then, pulling at each others clothes, until Wufei has Trowa pinned and bereft of his shorts. They both are panting, snarling, and Trowa's naked erection is rubbing teasingly against Wufei's.

Wufei holds Trowa down, thrusting his hips downwards in a show of dominance, "Yield," he hisses, and then bites down at the juncture of Trowa's neck and shoulders. He delights in the cry Trowa makes, and then in the change in posture of Trowa's body as the taller man spreads his legs wide and offers himself to Wufei.

Wufei laps at the bite mark, and then begins to suck on the piece of flesh; squeezing Trowa's wrists in tandem with his increase in pressure he is laving upon Trowa's skin, until the man below him gives a pained hiss that morphs into a moan.

Wufei lifts his head and smiles at Trowa, changing the mood for moment in order to tenderly persuade Trowa's mouth into a kiss. It takes a few attempts for Trowa to fully allow Wufei inside, but when he does, the kiss was warm and loving- a stark contrast as to what had occurred minutes before.

"Fuck me," Trowa breathes.

His long legs wrap around Wufei's waist, and then the heel of his foot is against Wufei's backside, encouraging him to grind against Trowa, "Nice and hard. Do it, Wufei."

Wufei changes his grip on Trowa's hands, so that he has them pinned with one, and his other can free his straining cock. In one swift movement he enters Trowa, both of them gasping at the pain of doing this dry, but loving the intoxicating feeling of pain and pleasure mingling too much to even consider stopping.

With each gasp and groan, he wrings from Trowa's passive form, Wufei drives himself to a fast completion, his orgasm hitting him so hard that his vision nearly blurs to white...and he keeps going, thrusting through his climax into the raw passage; He hasn't spilled yet, but the feeling of his oversensitive cock in Trowa's channel is driving him mad, as his hips snap violently to bring them both to completion.

It's his hand on Trowa's leaking member that finally wrings a shout from Trowa and sends the taller man's spend splattering in hot bursts between them. Trowa is crying out mindlessly, his body practically convulsing beneath Wufei's hold. In his last moments of consciousness, Wufei surges forward, bending Trowa almost in half, to crush his mouth against his lover's.

With a final thrust and a growl, he comes.

***  
5x4

Quatre is practically giggling against his mouth as the blonde attempts to lead them from the club to the street outside. It's going to take a miracle,Wufei thinks, as they've both had too much to drink this evening. That, and because Quatre insists on leading them through the press of bodies, while he walks backwards, because he's too concerned about leaving Wufei's mouth alone for more than a second.

Wufei,of course, is all too happy from the amount of alcohol pulsing through, his system and so indulges Quatre, by letting his shorter lover press frantic little kisses and nips against his lips.

 

He hears Trowa, who has taken up the task of steering the three of them via his hands on Wufei's shoulders, pushing the pair of them towards the back exit, say "I am going to get the car, you keep him entertained until I get back from the valet line," and then "You're okay enough to handle him, right?"

Wufei nods in a way that makes him realise his head is very very very heavy, and Trowa roll his eyes.

"I swear, we are getting a cab the next time, I hate being the DD," and then he pushes them against the door's bar-latch, allowing his and Quatre's combined stumbling momentum to push their way out into the alley that lies beyond.

Wufei grips Quatre's body close to him, feeling the teasing slide of his lover's body against his own as they amble towards the opposite wall.

Quatre swears when his head hits the wall, but at least they've stopped moving forward, and Wufei can focus on holding them both up until Trowa arrives with the car. After then all bets are off, and Wufei looks forward to just passing out across the back seat, leaving Trowa to drive home and deal with a drunk and horny Quatre.

It wasn't that they minded "Drunk and Horny Quatre", no, it's just that "Drunk and Horny Quatre" had a tendency to want to convince Wufei and Trowa into doing dangerous things. A notable instance being the time when "Drunk and Horny Quatre" persuaded Trowa to allow Quatre to give him road head on the way home. Not that Trowa complained about the blow job afterward, ("Drunk and Horny Quatre", while unable to walk a straight line,tended to have the most amazing coordination and prowess when came to sex), but the neighbors did complain the next morning, about Trowa running over their trash cans and taking out their mailbox.

Quatre grinds his hips insistently against Wufei's, and is fumbling with he buckle of Wufei's belt, "So hot...please...please...Wufei..." Quatre begs.

Wufei grins into the kiss that he pressing against Quatre's mouth; perhaps he should help Trowa, by taking the edge off of Quatre, before "Drunk and Horny Quatre" was able to tempt Trowa with the promise of road head again.

"Okay, okay...shh," He whispers against Quatre's mouth, and begins to undo Quatre's pants. It's proof of how drunk he is to even consider sex in an alley, but the feel of Quatre's body against his own, is enough to dissuade any rational thoughts at the moment.

They both make an attempt in getting Quatre's pants off but soon the task is left up to Wufei, because the blonde seems ready to tip off kilter the moment Wufei takes his hands off of him. So Wufei keeps Quatre busy by kissing him continuously while frotting against his lover as his hands work to shimmy Quatre out of his pants.

Quatre is giggling again: "I prepped myself, " he announces in a slurred voice that is all too pleased with himself, "In the bathroom," he says with his voice dropped and expression serious, as if he's telling Wufei one of his deepest and darkest secrets and then collapses into another fit of laughter.

Wufei stares at him: well damn.

Quatre has moved on to suck on Wufei's earlobe at the point, and he's making cute little moans as he humps against Wufei, "Wufei," he whines, "I need you...please..."

"I can't say 'no' to that, now can I?" Wufei murmurs, and he lifts Quatre up into his arms. He waits for Quatre to wrap his arms and legs about him, and Wufei shifts the blonde, so that he can enter easily.

It takes a few shallow thrusts before he can seat himself fully into Quatre; and Quatre is practically burrowing his head into the side of Wufei's neck as he is penetrated; his panting breaths tickling Wufei's ear.

Wufei adjusts his grip to assure that Quatre is secure, and he leans them against the wall ," Watch your head," Wufei groans as begins to thrust into smaller frame. Quatre at least has the sense to lean forward, allowing his shoulders to take the brunt of Wufei's driving them into the wall.

This won't last long,Wufei realizes. They're both too far gone, and the angle Quatre has folded himself into allows for Wufei to strike his prostrate on each upward roll of his hips.

Quatre is moaning loudly, his nails digging into Wufei's shoulders, and it is taking all of Wufei's strength and coordination to keep them upright while thrusting erratically into Quatre.

"Kiss me," Wufei breathes, feeling his and Quatre's end nearing; they're being too loud as it is, and the last thing that Wufei wants right now is to attract the attention of any pedestrians (and police) when they both climax. He has at least that much preservation left amidst his alcohol induced haze, to make sure that he and the Winner heir do not end up in a gossip column or arrested for indecent exposure and public intoxication.

 

Quatre squirms in Wufei's hold so that he can shift himself to comply with Wufei's order, and soon they are kissing sloppily, muting the each others moans, before Quatre shudders and goes slack in Wufei's arms. The blonde pitches forward, struggling to hold onto Wufei, as Wufei presses them both against the wall, thrusts thrice more and then climaxes with a choked cry.

How he manages to hold them up, he doesn't know, but they are kissing slowly, enjoying the afterglow of their coupling. Wufei is vaguely aware of someone behind them, but he isn't too worried about the other's presence:

"I swear, I cannot take you two anywhere," Trowa chastises in a tone that indicates that he is really amused.

"Thank me,"Wufei murmurs as he allows Trowa to assist in detangling him and Quatre, "I just ensured that we will all get home in one piece, tonight."

Trowa hmms, "Oh yes, you are our hero, Wufei", as he helps Quatre zip his pants up, which is proving to be slightly difficult job, now that Quatre is intent on nuzzling and kissing any bit of Trowa that he is able to get, "Thank you for taking one for the team."

"You're welcome, it was no trouble at all," and then,"the neighbors' trash cans better thank me too," he slurs as he adjusts his clothing. The haze and burn of the alcohol is pushing down on his mind, and his sated body is happily allowing itself to melt into an inebriated oblivion. He takes a step towards Trowa, and fails miserably. Fortunately he manages to cling to Quatre's body and right himself.

"Amazing," Trowa laughs, "A minute ago, you two had the balance of tightrope walker, and now forget about it."

Quatre mumbles something incoherent by means of an explanation, but Trowa hushes him.

Trowa has him by the arm now and is leading them both towards the entrance of the alleyway where the car is parked. Wufei is barely aware of the door opening and himself being pushed inside the back seat, until Quatre's body is shoved next to him.

"Not taking any chances?" Wufei laughs.

Trowa shakes his head, "After your brave sacrifice, no."

"Chicken," Quatre says loudly, before he collapses into an uncontrollable heap of laughter, in which Wufei joins him.

Trowa sighs and shakes his head, "You two owe me tomorrow morning. I don't care how hungover you both are, you two are making it up to me."

Using his final ounce of coordination, Wufei climbs halfway into the front seat to kiss Trowa's neck "How do you want your eggs tomorrow?"

"Fried, hard. Two creams and two sugars in the coffee," Trowa orders, "And the morning paper."

"Yes, sir." Quatre slurs.

"And both of your mouths on my cock until I am unable to see straight."

"You got it," Wufei nods against his Trowa's neck and then slips very ungracefully back into his seat.

Trowa looks back at his dazed loves, shakes his head and with a smile, eases the car into early morning traffic.


End file.
